New Life And Adventure
by KazeKyo
Summary: Naruto yang sudah kalah dari kaguya lalu di pindahkannya menuju demensi lain dan kemudian dia mati di demensi sana lalu bertemu shinigami. Apa yang terjadi kemudian? Warn rate M untuk gore
1. Chapter 1

**NEW DEMINSION AND DESTENY**

 **Disclaimer**

Masashi Kishimoto sensei.

 **WARNING**

Fic ini mengandung unsur dewasa, kekerasan, gaje, dan banyak gabungan antara OC tak lupa uga Chara anime DxD terakhir yaitu typo

Summary

Setelah mengalahkan Kaguya Naruto terlempar kesebuah deminsi aneh di mana semua orang di sana tidak bisa menggunakan Cakra sama sekali. Namun lagi – lagi akdir mempermainkan dia di saat dia mati di dunia itu dia malah…

Chap 1: prologe when heroes die.

…

Perlahan aku membuka mataku dengan pasti, namun yang ku lihat adalah sesuatu yang sangat mengejutkan. Dimana ada seorang Shojo yang caniknya luar biasa duduk di sebuah singgasana emas.

'Tunggu dulu? Emas?' entah penglihatan ku atau aku sudah gila karena saat aku menatap kesekeliling untuk memastikan 'dimana aku sekarang,' bukannya mendapatkan jawaban yang ku inginkan aku malah semakin bingung dengan apa yang di tangkap oleh mataku.

Di sini, tempat ini seperti ruangan tak berujung dengan cahaya remang yang keluar dari lantai, tak hanya itu lantai atau alas tempat ini juga sepetinya bukan lantai biasa karena saat aku melihat kebawah aku bisa melihat gelombang kecil ketika kaki ku bergerak, seperti sedang berdiri diatas air namun tidak basah, mengingat sekarang aku tidak mengenakan alas kaki.

"Koko wa doku?" (ini dimana?) gumam ku tanpa sadar tentu tak lupa dengan nada takut yang mungkin terdengar jelas dari suara ku.

"Huh?" aku langsung mengalihkan perthatian ku kepada gadis di depanku ini ketika dia seakan ingin menjawab pertanyaan ku. "Sebelum ku jawab pertanyaan mu itu. Perkenalkan Namaku Mio-" ucapnya sambil mengambil nafas panjang seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

Dan benar saja kata – kata lanjutan gadis ini benar – benar membuat ku kaget. "Shinigami yo," (dewa kematian lho) sambung nya kemudan dan itu sukses membuat ku membulatkan mataku.

Tentu saja aku kaget kan, di demensi Shinobi Shinigami itu benar – benar menyeramkan bukan sesosok gadis cantik dengan rambut merah panjang yang di ikat twintails, serta ukuran opp** yang bisa di bilang diatas rata – rata, dan sepertinya dia suka menggoda seseorang dengan pakaian sailor kentat tak lupa juga rok pendeknya.

"Jangan berpikiran aneh tentang ku Namikaze Naruto," gad- ralat shinigami itu berucap kemudian menyadarkan ku dari lamunan nista yang ku lakukan.

Dia bicara seperti itu seper-

"Iya aku bisa membaca pikiran mu karena ini adalah tempatku," Shinigami bernama Mio itu kembali bersuara bahkan kali ini dia menjawab pertanyaan di pikiran ku sebelum pemikiran ku selesai.

'Satsuga Shinigami-sama,' pikirku dan whalla dia tersenyum bangga akan dirinya karena aku memujinya dengan pikiranku.

Namun sesuatu mengganjal pikiran ku. Kalau dia memang Shinigami berarti aku sudah….

"Mati!" lagi – lagi shinigami cantik ini menjawab atau bisa di bilang kali ini dia menyela pemikiran ku.

"Ya Namikaze Naruto kau sudah mati," tambahnya dengan nada yang sedikit lebih tegas.

"Tapi bagaimana aku bisa mati?" tanya ku sarkastik seakan aku tidak terima dengan hasil nyata yang ada.

"Apa kau tidak mengingat nya? Semua kejadian itu sampai kau tak sadarkan diri lalu berakhir di sini?" tambahnya dengan nada yang mengejek.

"Hah? Maksudmu? Tentu saja kan aku masih mengingat nya, bahkan suara bom itu mas-," aku berhenti melanjutkan kata – kataku. "apa karena bom itu aku mati?" tanya ku dengan penuh akan rasa penasaran. Namun bukan sebuah kalimat yang kudapatkan melainkan sebuah anggukan.

"Tapi bom itu jatuh di tengah kota bagaimana bisa aku yang jauh eh, tidak itu bahkan sangat jauh untuk sekedar terkena imbas ledakan!" ucap ku lagi dengan nada yang lebih tinggi.

Kesal kah aku? Ya aku kesal karena setelah perang yang kujalani dua kali, bahkan di perang pertama aku gagal lalu di lempar kelubang demensi oleh kaguya, yang menyebabkan aku terdampar di sebuah kota yang bernama Tokyo. Namun seakan belum habis perjuangan ku, di sini juga terjadi peperangan atau bisa juga di sebut sebagai perang dunia kedua.

Aku berjuang keras menjadi tentara relawan, bukan karena apa aku harus berjuang keras. Bukan karena senjata api, bukan karena musuh memiliki jutsu kuat atau apapun yang mereka miliki, namun karena aku sendiri.

Setelah perpindahan jutsu Hirainshin yang ku simpulkan membuat ku berpindah Demensi entah apa yang terjadi saat perpindahan ku sehingga aku kehilangan semua cakra ku.

Maka dari itu di saat – saat terakhir, saat kedamaian yang di nanti akan datang kenapa aku malah mati padahal aku sangat yakin kalau aku sangat jauh dari sumber ledakan bahkan aku sudah berlindung di rumah beton salah satu jendral ku saat itu.

"Jadi Namikaze Naruto, sepertinya kau masih belum menerima kematian mu," sekali lagi suara si Sinigami cantik ini kembali menyadarkan ku dari lamunan ku sendiri.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kau lihat saja sendiri," ucapnya lalu muncul sebuah benda persegi persegi seperti kertas di samping kanan (Kirinya mio kanan karena itu dari sudut pandang Naruto), dari kertas itu kemudian menampilkan sebuah gambar yang terlihat familiar untukku.

"Itu kota Hiroshima dan itu adalah saat – saat aku sedang minum – minum bersama teman – teman ku ketika aku beristirahat di sana!" kaget ku, "Ya ini adalah kejadian sesaat sebelum aku mendengar suara ledakan keras dan kami pun berlarian," gumamku kemudian.

 **SCENE BREAK KE LAYAR MASIH NARUTO POV**

Saat ini aku sedang minum – minum di salah satu tempat minum terbaik di pinggiran kora Hiroshima. Kenapa aku ada di sini? Itu akan panjang ceritanya. Tapi yang pasti aku bukan berasal dari Deminsi ini, karena aku berasal dari Demensi lain.

Demensi sebelumnya aku adalah Shinobi atau ninja yang bisa di bilang kuat, namun di atas langit tentu masih ada langit kan. Dan di atas ku masih ada rivalku, Uchiha Sasuke, lalu di atas kami berdua masih ada Outsuki Kaguya orang yang telah mengalahkan kami dan bahkan sudah membunuh Uchiha Sasuke rival sekaligus Sahabat ku.

Di saat – saat terakhir aku juga nyaris mati di tangannya. Namun entah kenapa dia malah memasukkan ku kedalam lubang demensi dan melemparku ke demensi ini dalam kondisi sekarat. Untungnya aku terdampar di salah satu Squad tentara jepang yang mau berbaik hati untuk menyelamatkan ku dan mengurusku sampai aku sembuh.

Namun alangkah kagetnya aku kesembuhanku memakan waktu dua bulan dan aku seakan melemah dan tak mempunyai kekuatan seperti dulu lagi. tetapi rasa penasaran ku terungkap ketika aku mencoba memasukki alam bawah sadarku untuk menemui Kurama sang Kyuubi No Kitsune.

Beratus kali aku mencoba namun tetap tidak bisa, sampai aku menyadari, aku sudah kehilangan Partner ku juga cakraku.

Singkat cerita, setelah semuanya jelas dan aku juga tau kalau Negara ini tengah berperang. Akupun ikut membantu sebagai tentara relawan setelah belajar dasar – dasar menembak.

Sampai tiga tahun aku menjadi tentara relawan, tim ku mendapat libur di sebuah kota bernama Hiroshima, kota ini adalah kota yang damai dan belum tersentuh bekas – bekas perang.

Dan di sinilah aku, di sebuah kedai seperti yang sebelumnya aku jelaskan. Aku minum – minum santai bersama teman – teman setimku tak lupa juga di temani beberapa wanita Geisha yang ada di tempat ini.

Tapi semua kesenangan itu tak berangsur lama, karena baru menghabiskan beberapa botol sake saja aku mendengar suara pesawat yang melintas di atas kami, awalnya aku mengira itu hanyalah sebuah halusinasi karena sebelumnya aku sudah tiga tahun di medan perang.

Tapi perspektif ku hilang ketika sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian aku mendengar suara ledakan keras beserta gempa yang lumayan kuat. Semua yang ada dalam satu ruangan denganku terlihat panik, serta ketakutan. Tak ayal aku langsung menyuruh mereka lari keluar dan mencari tempat aman kalau – kalau pihakmusuh sudah memasuki wilayah kota ini.

Aku pun juga langsung keluar dan bergegas menuju base camp pasukan ku dan langsung memperlengkapi diri dengan senjata api, namun alangkah salah nya aku dengan memilih berdiam di dalam base, karena dari dalam base tersebut aku bisa melihat angin yang bercampur bersama debu.

Awalnya aku hanya mengira itu adalah angin berdebu biasa jadi aku dan beberapa orang di dalam base hanya menutupi mulut kami seadanya serta memakai kacamata anti debu biasa.

Tapi tak lama kemudian tubuhku mulai terasa sakit dan gatal, tak lupa juga kepala yang mulai berat karena pusing, di lanjutkan dengan keluarnya darah dari hidungku, lalu semuanya mulai menggelap dan aku terbaring di lantai. Aku tidak mati tapi aku tidak bisa bersuara, bergerak, dan hanya bisa meringis diantara semakin mengeringnya tenggorokan ku dan terus menambah penderitaan ku di setiap detiknya.

Entah berapa lama aku bertahan dalam kondiri tersebut, namun hal terakhir yang ku rasakan adalah sesak nafas dan dinginnya entah udara atau memang tubuhku yang mendingin.

 **END OF SCREEN SCENE**

"Hal berikutnya yang terjadi adalah kau bangun di tempat ini, yang artinya saat itu juga kau telah mati," ucap Mio dengan santainya menjelaskan sekaligus membuatku tersadar kembali dari lamunan tentang betapa mengerikannya kematian ku.

"Lalu kalau aku sudah mati, ada apa lagi urusan ku di sini? Untuk diadili kah?" ucapku sedikit sarkastik.

"Tidak," jawabnya dengan nada yang dibuat anggun.

"Hah?!" kagetku. "Lalu apa lagi? apa aku akan kau kirim ke demensi yang penuh akan peperangan lagi seperti kaguya yang mengirimku ke jepang? Tempat di mana aku akan terus membunuh atau di bunuh?" ucapku kini dengan Nada kesal dan geram.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakan tidak, tapi aku juga tidak bisa mengatakan ya," balas Gadis Shinigami itu padaku.

"Hah?! Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu itu," ucapku tapi entah kenapa aku merasa akan ada sesuatu yang akan membuatku tak nyaman.

"Kau Namikaze Naruto memang akan di kirim ke demensi lain, demesi dimana fantasy itu nyata. Sihir, mahluk mitos, monster – monster dan sebagainya bukanlah hal dongeng dan nyata," balasnya dengan santai dan anggun. Kurasa dia ingin di hormati karena sebelumnya aku berkata kasar padanya yang notebane nya adalah salah satu dewa kematian.

Namun persetan dengan Dewa Kematian, belemumnya juga aku sudah pernah melawan seorang dewa. "Memangnya tak bisa kah aku mendapatkan kematian yang damai dan bertemu orang – orang yang ku sayangi di alam kematian," ucapku dengan nada sedih.

Ya kalau memang aku sudah mati kenapa tidak biarkan aku mati dengan tenang dan bertemu dengan mereka, orang tuaku, ero-sanin, Hokage-jiji, dan teman –teman ku serta teman seperjuangan pasca perang dunia Shinobi tiga.

"Tidak, walau pun sebernarnya aku ingin membiarkan mu lewat alam kematian tapi takdirmu sudah di tulis ulang bahwa kau akan hidup kembali di demensi baru ini," ucap Mio dengan nada sedih sangat terpancar di suaranya. "Tapi kalli ini, ini adalah Demensi terakhirmu dan di sini entah kau berbuat jahat atau memang nalurimu membuat mu kejalan kebaikan kau akan tetap masuk ke surga karena di dua kehidupan mu kau sudah menumpuk banyak kebaikan," sambungnya.

"Hahahahahaha," tawa ku meledak. "Tangan ku telah berlumuran darah dan tidak sedikit orang yang kubunuh serta tak sedikit juga orang menginginkan ku mati," sekali lagi aku bersikap sarkastik di hadapan Shinigami satu ini kenapa? Tentu saja karena ucapannya itu.

"Tapi itu memang kenyataan, dengan sarat kau harus mati dalam keadaan berjuang sekuat tenaga kalau dalam pertarungan atau mati karena memang umurmu sudah habis antara kena penyakit atau sesuatu semacamnya,"

"Kalau aku tidak melakukan itu dan memilih bunuh diri?" ucapku dengan sinis.

"Kau akan di masukkan ke Makaii terbawah," (makaii = neraka)

Mendengar itu aku hanya bisa meneguk ludah ku dengan kasar karena itu bukan lah ancaman remeh karena harapkan bertemu dengan orang tua ku akan lenyap.

Aku berdiam diri sejenak memikirkan apa yang harus ku lakukan atau katakana untuk membuat Shinigami cantik ini membiarkan ku mati bahkan saking kalut nya pikiranku aku melupakan bahwa dia bisa membaca pikiran ku.

"Ayolah apapun yang kau rencakan kau takan bisa merubah keputusan yang sudah ada karena ini bukan keputusan ku dan ini adalah keputusan yang mutlak," ucapnya di tengah – tengah pemikiran ku. "Kalau kau ingin mengetahui apa itu keputusan mutlak atau siapa yang membuat keputusan itu. Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya karena itu adalah hal yang tabu untuk ku," tambahnya menjawab pertanyaan yang bahkan belum ku tanyakan.

Mendengar itu aku hanya bisa menghela nafas. "Lalu apa kau bisa menjelaskan dulu bagai mana demensi yang akan ku tinggali ini? Tanya ku dengan serius karena menurut perkataannya tadi tidak ada yang bisa ku lakukan untuk merubah keputusan tentang takdir ini.

 **[di bawah adalah penjelasan panjang tentang dunia yang akan di tempati oleh naruto jadi gak akan ada faragraf baru sampai pejelasan selesai dalam sudut perkataan Mio]**

"Jadi dunia yang akan kau tempati ini adalah puncak demensi dari seven dimension yang ada, karena demensi mu yang pertama adalah last dimension atau kami para dewa biasa menyebutnya the seventh world. Lalu kau memasuki second dimension, yang entah bagaimana Kaguya melakukan itu, yang pasti demensimu yang pertama itu sudah hancur lebur tak tersisa. Namun hal itu tidak terjadi di second dimension, karena di sana kehidupan dan kelangsungan hidup manusia masih berlangsung.

Lalu sekarang kau akan dimasukkan kedalam first dimension atau kami menyebutnya the top of phyramid, karena sebenarnya urutan demensi – demensi ini kami gambarkan dengan bentuk pyramid.

Di demensi ini, hampir semua orang memiliki kekuatan seperti di demensi mu yang pertama, namun pusat energy dan nama nya berbeda. Di demensi mu sebelumnya kalian memiliki cakra dengan pusat energy yang berada di perut. Namun di demensi ini mereka mempunyai energy yang bernama mana dan berpusat pada dada mereka. Jadi kalau dulu kau menyebutnya jutsu di sini kau akan menyebutnya dengan sihir.

Selain itu mungkin saat kau masuk ke demensi ini kau akan menemui orang – orang yang mirip atau bahakan sama persis dengan orang – orang yang ada di demensi pertama mu karena pada dasarnya, setiap demensi memang di isi oleh orang yang sama, hanya mereka biasanya berbeda penampilan (cara berpakaian atau takdir) atau berbeda kepribadian.

"Jadi begitulah demensi yang akan kau datangi nanti Namikaze Naruto," ucapnya sekaligus mengakhiri penjelasan panjang dan rumitnya. Namun entah kenapa aku mengerti itu.

"Kalau begitu apa aku akan bisa menggunakan mana juga seperti yang kau jelaskan di atas," tanyaku dengan nada kurang tertarik.

"Tentu dan sebagai dispensasi kau akan kuberikan dua permintaan. Satu permintaan tentang kemampuan yang akan aku tanamkan padamu dan juga permintaan kedua adalah tentang apa yang akan kau bawa ke demensi itu. Terserah padamu kau ingin meminta senjata terkuat atau partner terkuat sekalipun dan kemampuan apapun," ucapnya dengan senyuman mengembang di wajahnya.

'Huh, apa – apaan senyuman itu. Dia kira aku iklas apa pergi kesana?' pikirku dengan nistanya tanpa mempedulikan dia akan membaca pikiran ku atau tidak.

Tapi jujur aku sedikit tertarik dengan ucapannya tadi dengan memberikan ku sebuah kemampuan dan satu senjata terkuat atau partner yang akan ku bawa.

"Pikirkanlah dulu apa yang akan kau minta sebelum kau benar – benar berkeputusan jangan sampai kau menyesal dengan berpikiran membawa ku sebagai partner karena aku tidak bisa bertarung atau yang lainnya," ucap Mio dengan Naga yang terdengar di buat – buat senang karena aku memang berfikir untuk membawanya tadi.

"tapi -…. Kau bilang aku bisa memilih kemampuan ku sendiri apapun itu dan meminta senjata atau 'PARTNER' yang kuinginkan bukan," ucapku dengan menekan kata – kata 'partner'.

"Y-ya, tentu saja," entah kenapa aku sedikit terhibur ketika melihatnya gugup seperti it.

"Kalau begitu aku memilih…"

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

Yo minna salamkenal ore Kazekyo desu, panggil saja kaze. Sebelumnya terimakasih sudah membaca fic gaje saya ini yang kalian pasti tau terinspirasi darimana fic gaje ini kan. Yap ini trinspirasi dari KONOSUBA. Tapi Cuma awal nya saja kok chap berikutnya itu murni dari karangan author sendiri. (walau gak yakin si)

Soal kemampuan dan apa yang akan Naru bawa apa ada saran?

Sebenernya Author udah siapin si apa yang akan di minta sama Naru, tapi mungkin pendapat Reader-sama sekalian lebih baik dari apa yang Author inginkan jadi. Silahkan corat cotet di kolom review.

 **DON'T FORGET TO GIVE ME REVIEW**

 **TO MAKE THIS FIC BETTER THAN BEFORE**

 **ACCEPT ANY FLAME AND EVRYTHING.**

 **BUT BEFORE I LOGIN OUT I WANT TO SAY**

 **MARHABAN YA RAMADHAN.**

 **REVIEW BELLOW**

 **V**

 **VV**

 **VVV**

 **V**


	2. Chapter 2

**SEBELUMNYA TERIMAKASIH**

 **UNTUK SEMUA READER YANG MEM FOLLOW DAN FAVORIT FIC GAJE INI**

 **SERTA PARA REVERWER YANG SUDAH MENDUKUNG DAN MENYEMANGATI**

 **KAZE UNTUK TERUS MELANJUTKAN FIC INI.**

LETS GO TO THE STORY

Pagi yang cerah di sebuah kerajaan yang disebut Kandalburg, dimana di sana terlihat sebuah yang asri dan juga terlihat jauh di tengah kota terdapat sebuah kerajaan yang besar dan megah, serta tembok besar yang mengelilingi kerajaan tersebut dari pintu masuk utama kota memutar kebelakang kerajaan yang ada di belakang kota.

Namun kita di sini tidak akan membahas tentang isi dari kota tersebut, namun apa yang ada di luar kerajaan tersebut, atau lebih tepatnya berada sekitar sepuluh kilometer dari gerbang kerajaan muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna biru keputihan dengan aksara aneh terukir di lingkaran sihir tersebut.

Tak berselang lama setelah lingkaran sihir itu muncul, tiba tiba ada cahaya cahaya kecil seperti kunang kunang berwarna emas berterbangan di area dalam lingkaran sihir tersebut dan lama kelamaan cahaya emas itu mulai menyatu dan membentuk sesosok remaja tampan berambut blonde spike, kulit tan, dan tak lupa juga mata blue ocean yang sangat indah.

"Are? Aku kira akan menyakitkan. Ternyata tidak terasa sama sekali," gumam sosok tadi yang ternyata adalah Naruto.

Namun, setelah selesai dengan keheranan nya akan perpindahan demensi yang dia lakukan dia mulai memeriksa dirinya sendiri kalau kalau ada yang kurang. Namun alangkah terkejutnya dia ketika dia berjalan kearah sungai yang kebetulan ada di dekatnya 'mendarat'.

"Haaahhh, dasar Shinigami kurang kerjaan!" umpat Naruto ketika melihat pantulan dirinya yang ada di air sungai. "Dia tidak bilang kalau aku akan kembali muda."

Yap karena sebelumnya memang Naruto sudah melewati umur kepala dua jadi Shinigami mio malah memundurkan kembali fisik Naruto ke saat umurnya masih lima belas tahun.

" **Yah, ada baiknya juga kalau kau kembali ke pemanpilan mu yang sekarang. Karena mungkin dengan begini kau akan lebih mudah mendapatkan pasangan,"** tiba tiba muncul suara dari dalam kepala Naruto.

"Hahhh?! Kau kira aku orang macam apa yang mengandalkan tampang untuk menggaet para gadis," balas Naruto akan ucapan suara astral tersebut.

Kenapa Naruto tidak kaget atau takut, padahal dia sangat takut akan hal hal berbau supranatural atau setan? Itu karena dia memang sudah hafal dengan suara yang muncul di kepalanya. Walau sudah tiga tahun lamanya mereka tidak berkomunikasi seperti ini.

"Hehehehe, tapi entah kenapa aku sedikit senang karena bisa mendengar ejekan mu lagi, Kurama," ucap Naruto kemudian dengan senyum mengembang di bibirnya.

Sedangkan suara atau bisa di bilang mahluk yang di panggil Kurama ini juga ikut tersenyum di dalam diri Naruto.

' **Aku juga senang karena dari sekian banyak kesempatan kau memilihku untuk menjadi partner mu lagi Naruto'** pikir Kurama dengan senyum menyeramkan yang menampilkan deretan gigi tajamnya kala tersenyum atau menyeringai.

Namun sepertinya nurani dan gengsi Kurama lebih besar gengsi dan apa yang di ucapnya berkebalikan dengan apa yang di pikirkannya.

" **Aku tak tau kalau kau tidak hanya seperti monyet tapi ternyata kau juga seorang Masokist karena kau malah terlihat gembira ketika seseorang mengejek atau menghinamu. Dasar monyet masokist,"** balas Kurama dengan sepuluh ekor yang melambai.

Tunggu kenapa ada sepuluh? Itu karena permintaan yang dibuat Naruto sebelumnya.

 **FLASHBACK**

"Jadi itu kemampuan yang kau pilih?" tanya Mio memastikan dan tanpa ragu Naruto langsung menjawabnya. "Tapi kau tau, kemampuan itu bisa saja menyalahi aturan dunia karena kekuatannya yang melampaui batas," tamba gadis Shinigami itu.

"Aku tau, lagi pula kau sendiri yang bilang akan memberikan kemampuan apapun yang aku ingin kan dan aku menginginkan kemampuan ini," balas Naruto dengan sengit dan mantap.

"Tapi tetap – baiklah," entah kenapa tapi Mio lebih memilih mengalah karena memang dia yang mengajukan ini.

'boleh memilih satu kemampuan apapun dan membawa satu barang atau partner yang kau inginkan sekuat apapun itu. Dibatasi dengan kemampuan tidak boleh melebihi Kami-sama'

Itu lah yang diajukan oleh Mio pada Naruto ketika Naruto menyerah dan mau mengikuti apa yang di gariskan padanya.

"Lalu benda apa yang akan kau bawa ke demensi baru mu?" tanya Mio kemudian.

"Itu, kalau bisa aku ingin Kurama. Kyuubi no Kitsune yang pernah menjadi partnerku di demensiku yang pertama," Jawab Naruto penuh harap karena kalau dia bisa memiliki partner dia ingin partner yang memang sudah mengenalnya luar dalam. Dan Kurama memang memenuhi kriteria tersebut.

BOMMMM

Terdengar ledakan seperti sehabis melakukan kuchiyose no jutsu di belakang Naruto lengkap dengan asap tebal yang mengepul tebal.

Otomatis Naruto yang kaget pun langsung menengok kebelakang untuk melihat kebelakang dan alangkah terkejutnya dia kala melihat kebelakang ternyata Kurama memang ada di sana.

"KURAMA!" teriak Naruto kaget sekaligus senang.

" **YO KOSO GAKI,"** balas Kurama telihat santai.

"Naruto," panggil Mio pelan dan lembut namun masih terdengar di telinga Naruto yang otomatis memalingkan pandangannya dari Kurama kembali ke Mio.

"Asal kau tau, dia bukanlah Kurama yang ada di demensi mu, karena Kurama yang ada di deminsimu sudah tertelan habis oleh Juubi. Jadi dia adalah Kurama yang lain namun aku tetap memasukkan ingatan Kurama yang dulu padanya," jelas Mio dengan sedikit nada tak enak pada Naruto.

"A-apa?" Naruto hanya bisa tergagap dengan apa yang baru saja di dengarkannya.

'Itu artinya Dunia shinobi memang sudah lenyap kah?' pikir Naruto.

"Ya dunia Shinobi sudah hancur tak bersisa seperti yang kujelaskan sebelumnya (chapter 1). Tapi walau berbeda dia tetaplah Kurama karena ingatan dan perilaku mereka sama," tegas Mio.

"Tidak, dia bukan Kurama yang ku kenal," ucap Naruto dengan nada sedih. "Ne, Shinigami! Kau bilang kalau aku bisa meminta barang atau partner apapun dan sekuat apapun kan?" tanya Naruto lagi memastikan dan kali ini Mio tidak membalas apa apa selain hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin membuat perbedaan dengan Kurama yang sekarang," tambahnya lagi membuat Shinigami cantik itu menaikkan alisnya dengan penasaran.

"Perbedaan apa yang ingin kau buat pada nya?" tanya Mio.

"Ekor, aku ngin ekornya menjadi sepuluh dan kekuatannya setarakan dengan Juubi," Ucap Naruto dengan tegas membuat Mio kaget bukan main sedangkan Kurama 'Baru' itu hanya menaikkan alis nya tanda tertarik.

"APA KAU GILA HAH?!" Mio berteriak kencang. "KEMAMPUAN YANG KAU MINTA TADI SAJA SUDAH BISA MEMBUAT MU KUAT DI DUNIA SANA BELUM LAGI PERSARATAN YANG KAMU AJUKAN TENTANG TIDAK MENURUNKAN KEMAMPUAN PISIK DAN KEKUATAN MANA SETARA DI DUNIAMU SEBELUMNYA,"teriak Mio marah lalu mengambil nafas sebentar.

"DAN SEKARANG KAU INGIN MEMILIKI PARTNER YANG AKAN MENSUPORT MU DARI DALAM TUBUHMU. DENGAN MEMBAWA KYUUBI NO KITSUNE SAJA KAU SUDAH BISA DIKATAKAN DI ATAS ANGIN WALAU TANPA SIHIR KINI KAU MALAH MEMINTA AKU MENAMBAH EKORNYA?"kini Mio benar benar kehabisan kesabaran.

'Mau apa dia dengan kekuatan sebesar itu,' pikir Mio. Namun perkataan Naruto selanjutnya benar benar membuat Mio bungkam.

"Aku bisa meminta kekuatan sebesar apapun dan sekuat apapun asal kekuatan itu tidak melampaui Kami-sama," ucam Naruto yang tentu sukses membungkam Mio. "Dan aku tau pasti tidak ada kekuatan yang dapat menandingi Nya," tambah Naruto semakin memojokkan Mio.

" **HAHAAHAH. BOLEH JUGA GAKI, AKU JUGA INGIN MERASAKAN BAGAIMANA KALAU MEMILIKI KEKUATAN DARI DELAPAN BIIJU LAIN,** " kini Kurama yang bersuara.

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kurama, Naruto bahkan tidak bisa menahan senyumannya sendiri.

"Jadi Shinigami Mio, kau kalah suara," kata Naruto dengan Nada penuh akan kemenangan.

"Baiklah baiklah, akan kuturuti apa mau mu itu. Tapi sebagai tambahan karena kau baru di sana ingatan akan ku ubah," ucap Mio.

"Hah, apa maks-"

"Tenang saja ingatan yang kurubah hanya tentang bahasa dan tulisan agar kau bisa langsung beradap tadi dengan memahami bahasa di sana dan juga bisa baca tulis," ucap Mio memotong perkataan Naruto. "Sisanya urus sendiri," tambahnya kemudian.

"Sayonara," ucap mio dengan nada malas entah kenapa.

Lalu tubuh Kurama berubah menjadi cahaya putih kehitaman dan langsung masuk kedalam tubuh Naruto. Tak sampai di situ karena tak lama kemudian muncul lingkaran sihir di bawah kaki Naruto yang perlahan membuat tubuh Naruto tembus pandang.

'Jadi ini yang namanya sihir?' pikir Naruto sambil memperhatikan dengan seksama apa yang terjadi padanya.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

Kini Naruto malah menghiraukan ejekan dari Kurama dan dengan santainya dia berjalan kearah kerajaan Kandaburg.

Setelah beberapa lama dia berjalan dia berhenti dan berpura pura berjalan pincang dengan memanfaatkan baju kotor dengan beberapa darah yang entah bagai mana ada di bajunya. Entahlah bagaimana sampai ada darah di bajunya karena dia sendiri baru menyadarinya tak lama sebelum memilih melanjutkan dengan berpura – pura berjalan pincang.

Beberapa menit kemudian, sampai lah dia di depan gerbang pintu Kandaburgh dan dengan cepat pula dua penjaga gerbang menghampirinya.

Awalnya terlihat dua penjaga gerbang tersebut hendak menghalangi Naruto namun sepertinya karena melihat penampilan menyedihkan Naruto mereka malah menjadi hawatir sendiri dan langsung mendekat kearah nya dengan sedikit panik.

"Kau tak apa apa pemuda-san," tanya salah satu penjaga tersebut.

Terlihat dua penjaga tersebut memakai armor putih dan gauntlet putih mengkilap yang terbuat dari baja, bawahannya seperti treasur (bener gak ya tulisannya) lower, serta sepatu besi terbuat dari baja, tak lupa juga sebuah pedang yang ada di pinggang masing masing penjaga.

Melihat hal seperti itu mau tak mau Naruto harus ekstra berhati hati karena tentu dia tidak ingin kebohongannya ketahuan dan dikira seseorang yang ingin menyusup.

"A-aku tidak apa apa, selain sakit dan rasa lelah," kini Naruto mulai membuat ekspresi kelelahan dan kesakitan mencoba lebih realistic.

Sedangkan penjaga yang satunya malah memperhatikan Naruto dengan seksama. Mulai dari kaos coklat lusuh dengan beberapa bercak darah dan robek sana sini seperti gelandangan, celana hitam lusuh dan berdebu, juga sandal biasa yang dia pakai.

'Kalangan kelas bawah,' pikirnya melihat penampilan Naruto itu.

"Ano, kenapa kau bisa seberantakan ini," tanya penjaga yang tadi memperhatikan Naruto.

Dengan sedikit batuk yang dibuat senyata mungkin Naruto kemudian menjawab,

"Uhuuk! A-aku dua hari lalu bersama keluarga ku berniat ke kerajaan ini. Namun di tengah jalan kami di hadang bandit dan –" Naruto sengaja tidak melanjutkan kata katanya.

'Aku sudah berbohong seperti ini, jadi sekalian saja buat se dramatis mungkin,' pikirnya nista.

" **Lanjutkan Gaki!"** dukung Kurama dengan semangat.

'Tentu Kurama dan lihat lah aku bisa menjadi pemain opera hebat kalau acting ku sebagus ini,' kini pemikiran Naruto memang sudah menjadi nista.

Kembali ke topic

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?!" tanya penjaga yang menegur Naruto pertama kali penasaran dan antusias.

"Iya, mana keluarga mu yang kau bilang tadi?" timpal temannya dengan penasaran.

Kini Naruto malah memasang ekspresi sedih dan sedikit membuang wajahnya dari tatapan kedua penjaga itu dengan niat untuk membuat mereka lebih percaya.

"Seperti yang kalian liat…." Ucap Naruto selirih mungkin. "Hanya aku yang selamat," tambahnya kemudian.

Lalu dengan perlahan dia kembali menolehkan wajahnya kearah dua penjaga tadi dan alangkah terkejutnya dia ketika melihat dua penjaga tadi menitikkan air mata walau tidak banyak.

"L-lalu untuk apa kau kem-kemari?" tanya penjaga yang kedua dengan sedikit tergagap karena terharu mendengar cerita Naruto.

"A-apa kau kemari karena ingin mengikuti academi magic?" tanya penjaga pertama kemudian dengan kondisi yang sama seperti penjaga kedua.

'Ini kah yang dinamakan penampilan sangar hati helo kitti?' pikir Naruto berusaha keras untuk mempertahankan ekspresi menderitanya supaya tidak tertawa terbahak bahak.

" **Gaki siapa Hello Kitti?** " kini Kurama malah menimpali dengan pertanyaan yang Naruto sendiri belum tentu tau jawabannya karena pemikiran Naruto tadi itu Cuma seperti angina lalu tayang tak berarti di kepala Naruto.

Sedangkan Naruto sendiri sepertinya masih belum ingin membalas Kurama karena sepertinya dia masih belum selesai dengan apa tadi dia mulai.

"I-iya, sebenarnya aku ingin masuk akademi sihir tapi…" kalli ini sekali lagi Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Tapi apa pemuda-san?" tanya penjaga kedua yang sepertinya kini dia sudah mulai merubah pandangannya terhadap Naruto.

"Seperti yang kau lihat Guard san, aku tidak memiliki apa apa lagi untuk biaya hidupku saja mungkin nanti akan sulit. Itu pun kalau kalian mengijinkan ku masuk kedalam keraaan ini," kali ini Naruto mengatannya dengan tulus karena memang dia tidak memiliki apapun selain apa yang dia kenakan saat ini.

"Apa benar yang kau katakan itu bocah?" kini terdengar suara dari belakang dua penjaga yang dari tadi berbicara pada Naruto.

Sedangkan tiga mahluk social tadi hanya bisa kaget dan mengalihkan pandangan pada sumber suara.

"Azazel-sama!" kaget dua penjaga tadi ketika melihat siapa yang berada di belakang mereka.

Di sana terlihat seorang laki laki dewasa dengan ciri ciri perawakan tinggi sekitar 170cm, rambut hitam dengan ujung poni berwarna kuning, mata berwarna golden kehitaman. Sedangkan untuk pakaian dia mengenakan sebuah kaos hitam yang di tutupi jubah merah (mirip yang di pakai dante di DMC) serta celana mirip jeans berwarna hitam.

'Mereka memanggilnya –sama, berarti dia memiliki posisi lebih tinggi dari dua orang bodoh ini,' pikir Naruto dekit panic kalau kalau dia ketahuan.

"Kalau memang kau di serang bandit atau apalah itu, kenapa hanya kau yang masih selamat?" tanya Azazel dengan tatap tajam penuh selidik.

"Se-sebenarnya, itu…" Naruto sedikit kelabakan mencari alasan karena tatapan tajam yang mengarah padanya tak lupa juga aura intimidasi yang kuat dari Azazel.

'Orang ini kuat,' hanya itu yang terpikirkan oleh Naruto ketika merasakan aura intimidasi Azazel.

Yah walah tak mempengaruhinya sedikit pun, namun tanpa pengetahuan yang pasti tentang kekuatan musuh serta bagaimana kekuatannya sekarang membuatnya ragu bisa selamat kalau mereka bertarung.

'Mungkin kekuatan ku lebih besar darinya tapi jelas pengalaman bertarung di dunia ini untuk ku adalah zero,' pikir Naruto panic dan dengan perlahan tapi pasti keringat dingin mulai terlihat di wajahnya.

"Sudah lah Azazel-kun, kau menakutinya kalau kau menatapnya dengan tajam begitu," terdengar suara merdu seorang gadis yang entah bagaimana sudah berada di belakang Azazel lalu.

PLETAK!

Terdengar suara jitakan keras yang di lakukan oleh gadis atau wanita itu ketika dengan santainya ketika melayangkan tangannya ke kepala Azazel.

"Turunkan aura intimidasi mu itu," lanjut gadis atau wanita itu dengan santai.

"Itte na Gabriel-chan," ucap Azazel sambil mengusap kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit.

"Jadi pemuda-san, bisa jelaskan apa yang jadi pertanyaan Komandan Azazel?" gadis yang bernama Gabriel itu kembali mempertanyakan bagai mana Naruto bisa selamat.

'Dia mengacuhkan ku,' pikir Azazel sedikit tidak iklas karena diacuhkan.

Sedangkan Naruto memanfaatkan kesempatan saat keabsurb an tadi untuk mengarang cerita.

"Itu karena orang tua ku mengorbankan diri mereka untuk ku agar bisa kabur," jawab Naruto sedangkan Azazel maupun Gabriel sepertinya masih ada yang mengganjal dari cerita Naruto.

Ya tentu ganjil karena walau begitu sangat jarang atau malah mungkin tak akan ada bandit atau perampok yang akan membiarkan seseorang lolos karena itu memungkin kan untuk korban mencari bantuan.

Sedangkan Naruto yang tau kalau dua orang ini (Gabriel dan Azazel) sepertinya tau ada yang ganjil dari ceritanya langsung saja mengarang kebohongan baru.

"Se-sebenarnya ada sembilan orang yang merampok kami dan ayah serta ibuku melawan dengan semua yang mereka bisa dan menyuruhku pergi walau sebenarnya aku ingin tetap bersama mereka," kata Naruto dengan lirih.

"Tapi merka memaksa ku kabur," ucapnya kemudian.

Sedangkan empat orang yang mendengarkan cerita Naruto mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Aku kabur dengan membawa sebuah pedang yang kini sudah patah dan langsung ku buang karena patah agar memudahkan ku berlari. Karena dari pada membawa senjata tak berguna yang hanya membebani jadi ku buang saja," lanjutnya.

'kalau ceritanya benar maka dia berhasil memukul mundur beberapa perompak itu,' pikir Azazel

"Lalu kenapa pedang mu patah Pemuda-san?" bukan Azazel yang bertanya namun Gabriel lah yang membuka suara.

"Aku kabur, namun tidak seperti harapan karena ada dua orang yang mengikuti ku dan aku bertarung dengan mereka berdua," jawab Naruto.

"Aku berhasil menumbangkan satu orang walau aku tidak yakin dia mati tapi saat aku beradu pedang dengan yang satunya pedangku patah dan aku langsung kabur," jelas Naruto kenapa pedang yang memang tidak pernah ada bisa patah dengan kronologi yang juga tidak pernah ada.

"Jadi bisa di pastikan kau masih selamat di sampai di sini karena perampok itu lebih memilih menyelamatkan temannya dari pada melenyapkan mu?" kini Azazel yang berucap.

'Ini seperti introgasi dimana mereka menanyai ku bergantian,' pikir Naruto ketika mendengar kata kata Azazel, namun walau begitu dia tetap mengangguk mengiya kan.

"Kalau begitu, kau pemuda-san silahkan ikut aku ke ruangan ku," ucap Azazel menatap Naruto tajam entah kenapa.

"Kalian berdua," ucap Aazel dengan tatapan tajamnya menatap dua penjaga gerbang. "Suruh pasukan berkuda menyurusi sekitar dareah kerajaan dengan jarak setengah hari perjalanan dengan lingkup area jalanan yang menuju arah kerajaan," perintah Azazel dingin.

"Hai," jawab dua penjaga tadi dan langsung berlari kearah dalam gerbang.

"Dan kau bocah kalau kau ketahuan berbohong kau akan langsung ku bunuh, tapi kalau perkataan mu bisa di buktikan aku yang akan menanggung biaya pendaftaran dan keperluan awal mu untuk masuk akademi sihir," ucap Azazel terkesan dingin sambil membalik badannya dan lalu mulai melangkah dengan santai memasuki gerbang.

Setelah melihat Azazel mulai melangkah kedalam gerbang, Gabriel malah berjalan ke belakang Naruto.

"Mah, ikuti saja dia. Kalau kau memang tak berbohong harusnya kau tidak akan hawatir," ucap Gabriel sambil mendorong pelan punggung Naruto ketika dia sudah terpat berada di belakang Naruto.

Sedangkan Naruto sendiri dia panic dan kelabakan sendiri walau tidak ti tunjukannya lewat ekspresi wajah namun dia bertiak tidak jelas di dalam pikirannya sendiri.

" **Haaahh, tenang lah Gaki. Shinigami yang kau temui di alam kematian itu sudah melakukan sesuatu yang membuat cerita bohong mu menjadi kenyataan. Walau bukan kenyataan yang sebenarnya,"** terdengar suara Kurama di kepala Naruto yang langsung membuat pemuda blonde itu tenang.

" **Dan ini pesan terakhirnya. 'ini bantuan pertama dan terakhir karena aku tidak mau kau langsung mati di hari pertama mu hidup'. Begitulah,"** jelas Kurama.

'Tapi kalau dia memang membantu ku saat ini, berarti aku bisa tenang dan rencana dadakan yang ku buat secara mendadak juga akan terwujud,' pikir Naruto.

'Pertama masuk sekolah sihir,' Pikirnya senang.

 **TBC.**

 **Yo balik lagi bersama kaze di sini.**

 **Pendek? Iya kaze juga merasa pendek. Tapi nanti ketika sudah update perminggu sekali kaze usahain kalo word nya bakal 5k per chapter. Buat kekuatan yang di minta Naruto ke Mio masih Kaze sembunyikan karena masih delema dengan kekuatan yang akan Naruto gunakan nanti. Jadi mohon sarannya dan saran kekuatan Naruto nanti akan di tampung sampai Chapter 4 atau 5 tergantung sikon.**

 **Karena Kaze mengetik ini secara sepontan saja tanpa persiapan apapun. Hehehehehehe jadi gomen kalo jelek**

 **Untuk sekarang 2k aja dulu ya.**

 **ARIGATO UNTUK**

 **GUEST 2X, SYLVATHEIN, AFADTH03, THE SPIRIT OF WIND, ZER4ZER0,**

 **NAMIKAZELEE,BRANI MATI, FAHZI LUCHIFER, UZUMAKI ASHURA,**

 **TROUBLESOME GUYS, TSUKI-CHAN, RYOKO, CRYSTIAN.**

 *****BALASAN REVIEW*****

 **Sylvatein:** gomen di chapter 1 kalo kurang memuaskan dan berantakan fic nya karena udah lama gak nulis lagi, juga masalah typo yang mengganggu itu sudah di peringatin di awal pas mau baca fic kan. Tapi arigato udah baca and review.

 **afadth03:** kurang tepat naruto membawa mio. Awalnya memang dia berniat membawa Mio, tapi karena mio bilang dia tidak bisa bertarung jadi dia berubah pikiran.

 **Zer4zer0:** tema ini udah saya pikirin lama tapi karena saya make telkomsel dan baru dapet PVN yang bagus jadi baru di bikin. Masalah kemampuan Naruto saya sudah memikirkannya padahal tapi masih menunggu kalau ada saran menarik dari Revewer.

 **Fahzi Luchifer:** kegelapan kah? Bisa jadi tuh, tapi udah agak mainstream Naruto dapet Dark magic. Kaze sih maunya yang lebih kuat lagi.

 **Uzumaki Ashura:** gomen kalau di chap 1 pennulisannya susah di baca.

Troublesome Guys: iya chap 1 memang di miripin kaya konosuba sengaja, masalah terdahului ato gk itu siapa cepat dia dapet. *.*)7…. Mio Naruse itu, kan yang rsmbut merah namanya mio dia dang. Arigato atas komentarnya.

Tsuki-chan: partner Kurama tapi kurama yang berbeda walau sama tapi tak serupa. Masalah kekuatan masih delema tapi sarannya di tampung dulu. *.*)/

Guest: gomen kalau kesalahan pada penulisan judul. I know I had bad English and I really sorry for that's, but I dint I should change the tille coz its will had something in that's. if you know what I mean.

Sisa review: saya akan mencoba untuk terus melanjutkan fic ini terima kasih untuk dukungannya.

RnR

 **REVIEW BELLOW**

 **V**

 **VV**

 **VVV**

 **VV**

 **V**


End file.
